Invasion of the U.S. Mainland
}' United States |combatant2=' }' China Russia India Democratic People's Republic of Korea|20px Red Korea |commander1=' }' Donald Trump]] |commander2=' }' Jin Chang Liang Guanglie Democratic People's Republic of Korea|25px Kim Jong Un Vladimir Putin Mikhail Charkov Vladimir Zakhaev |strength1=15,000,000-25,000,000 |strength2=20,000,000-47,000,000 |casualties1=7,350,000 deaths and 10,000,500 wounded (estimated 30,000,000 civilians dead) |casualties2=5,000,000 deaths and 11,600,000 wounded }} Course of the war 'Invasion of Alaska and Canada' The chaotic situation in the US mainland after the surprise Electro Magnetic Pulse (EMP) attack provided excellent opportunities for further Chinese expansionism, US military forces is in disarray with the whole US power grid knocked out American strategic nuclear forces were paralyzed leaving the whole US mainland open to invasion. China saw Alaska as a stepping stone for its conquest of the US with its limitless supply of raw materials, its manufactured goods, and as a protective staging ground against Canada and the rest of the United States. China invaded Alaska outright in August 2020. Russia took Attu Island. After five months of fighting, the puppet state of Democratic State of Alaska was established in December 2020, with an Eskimo rebel chieftain Pung Hunni, installed as its puppet President. Militarily too paralyzed to challenge China directly, America send in irregular forces to continue resistance (18). Incessant fighting followed the Invasion of Canada. In 2021, Chinese and Canadian armies fought a fierce Campaign known as the Canada theater fighting. This resulted in the destruction of most of western Canada, which open the path for the Chinese troops for the invasion of the northern plains of the US. In the summer of 2021, the Chinese attacked the Great Plains region, giving China control of most of Canada as well as the border zone between Canada and the US. China aimed to create another military staging zone for the eventual invasion of the US Great Plain states. China increasingly exploited the internal disarray in America to reduce the strength of its strategic nuclear and conventional forces. This was precipitated by the fact that a year after the EMP attacks, the military power of the American government was still limited to just the area of conventional warfare. Other sections of the US military namely its nuclear strategic forces were essentially paralyzed . 'Full scale invasion of America' In the summer of 2022, Chinese armies swept thru the American border The Chinese General Headquarters (GHQ) in Beijing were initially reluctant to escalate the conflict in to full scale invasion, being content with the gains acquired in Canada. The Americans, however, determined that the "breaking point" of Chinese aggression had been reached. They quickly mobilized the central government's army and, placed them under a single command, and attacked the Chinese forces all along the border in the spring, leading to the Battle of the Great Plains. In the thirty days of fierce fighting, the Peoples Liberation Army (PLA) sent many human wave attacks with the expectation of destroying the American armies, but encountered unexpected resistance from the defending Americans suffering heavy losses from the defending US military lines The battleground of the US great plains had become a testing zone for the advanced Chinese main battle tanks and their new generation Chinese aircraft , as well as the introduction of the advanced drone fighters into the Northern US theater of operations beginning in the summer of 2022, helped the Chinese achieve an appreciable level of Air superiority, however the few experienced American veteran fighter wings, even in their older and slower attack fighters proved to be able to more than hold their own against the sleek Chinese next generation fighters in dogfights, although it also proved to be a Attrition warfare against the American Air Force. The Peoples Liberation Army (PLA) had to commit over 2,000,000 troops, along with numerous aircraft wings, to capture the Great Plains region and push back the Americans. After more than three months of intense offensive, their casualties far exceeded initial expectations. Building on the hard won victory in the Great Plains, the PLA captured most of the states west of the Mississippi and Texas. These campaigns involved approximately 3,500,000 Chinese soldiers, and considerably more American troops. Historians estimate up to 30,000,000 Americans (mostly civilians) were killed in the fighting. At the start of fall season, the Communist leadership in Beijing still hoped to limit the scope of the conflict to occupied areas around the Midwest states, the west coast and most of northern US. They thought this would preserve their strength for an anticipated showdown with the remaining US territory in the Appalachian and the East coast, but by now the Chinese government and GHQ had effectively lost control of the Chinese Expeditionary armies in America. With many victories achieved, Chinese field generals in an attempt to wipe out American resistance push farther east into the Appalachian mountains too soon, and were blocked at the Battle of Tennessee. Afterwards the PLA changed its strategy and deployed almost all of its existing armies in US soil to attack the West coast states, which by now was in political, economic and military turmoil, in the hopes of destroying a large chunk of the fighting strength of the US armies and forcing the remnant of the US government to surrender. The Chinese were victorious in the Campaign of California in October of 2022, forcing the the US armies to retreat to Mexico , but the US Government still refused to surrender. US Navy 100628-N-6854D-001 The Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruiser USS Chancellorsville (CG 62) arrives at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam to participate Rim of the Pacific (RIMPAC) 2010 exercises.jpg|USS Chancellorsville (CG 62) waits for action in Hawaii during the May of 2021, just before the Battle of Hawaii. F805 Evertsen.jpg|The Dutch F805 Evertsen on standby in the Bahamas in the May of 2021. HMAS Darwin F-04.jpg|HMAS Darwin F-04 heads to wards Hawaii to help the USA People's Liberation Army (Navy) frigate PLA(N) Yueyang (FF 575) steams in formation with 42 other ships and submarines during Rim of the Pacific (RIMPAC) Exercise 2014.jpg|PLA(N) Yueyang (FF 575)near Midway island the day before the Battle of Hawaii in 2021. With Chinese casualties and costs mounting, the Chinese General Headquarters attempted to break American resistance by ordering the air branches of the Peoples Strategic Forces to launch the war's first Strategic nuclear strike on US mainland targets. Chinese ICBMs hit America's newly established provisional capital of Atlantic City and most other major cities in the East coast, leaving millions dead, injured, and homeless. From the beginning of 2023 the war entered a new phase with the unprecedented defeat of the Chinese at the Campaign in Ohio and the Campaign of the Southern states . These outcomes encouraged the Americans to launch their first large-scale offensive against the PLA in the summer of 2023; however, due to its lowered military-industrial capacity and limited grid power, the American forces was defeated in this offensive. Afterwards the US could not risk any more all-out offensive campaigns given the poorly trained, under-equipped, and disorganized state of their armies and internal divisions and infighting within their leadership both within and outside the provisional US government. They have lost a substantial portion of their best trained and equipped troops in the fighting and was at times at the brink of collapse. After the offensives the Chinese encountered tremendous difficulties in administering and garrisoning the seized territories, and tried to solve its occupation problems by implementing a strategy of creating friendly Puppet state governments favorable to Chinese interests in the territories conquered, the most prominent being the Midwest Peoples Government headed by former state governors. However, alleged war atrocities committed by the Chinese army, as well as Chinese refusal to delegate any real power, left them very unpopular and largely ineffective. The only success the Chinese had was the ability to recruit a large Collaborationist American Army (consisting mostly of Asian Americans and rebellious black troops) to maintain public security in the occupied areas. By 2025, China held most of the western half of the United States and Canada, but guerrilla fighting continued in these occupied areas. China had suffered high casualties from unexpectedly stubborn American resistance, and neither side could make any swift progress in the manner of winning the war 'American resistance strategy' Unlike China, America was unprepared for total war and had little military-industrial strength after the massive surprise Chinese EMP attack, with no working Nuclear strategic forces, and few air force wings in flying condition. Even under these extremely unfavorable circumstances, The Americans realized that to win , America had to restore its capability of fighting. Knowing a hasty retreat would discourage the American populace, American forces resolved to make a stand in the Eastern states, using the best of their divisions to defend America's most industrialized region from the Chinese. The fighting lasted over three months, saw heavy casualties on both sides, and ended with a limited retreat towards Georgia, but proved that Americans would not be easily defeated and showed its determination to the world. The offensives became an enormous morale booster for the American people, as it decisively refuted the Chinese boast that China could conquer the East Coast in three months. Afterwards America began to adopt the strategy of "trading space for time" . The American army would put up fights to delay the Chinese advance to the eastern cities, allowing the home front, with its professionals and key industries, to retreat farther east into Georgia and Virginia. As a result of American troops' scorched earth strategies, in which dams and levees were intentionally sabotaged to create massive flooding, Chinese advances began to stall in late 2024. During this period, the main American objective was to drag out the war for as long as possible, thereby exhausting Chinese resources while building up American military capacity. American general Josephus Swell called this strategy "winning by outlasting". The US Provisional Government adopted the concept of "attrition warfare" to attract advancing Chinese troops to piecemeal battles where they were subjected to annihilation, Flanking maneuver, and encirclements in major engagements. The most prominent example of this tactic was the successful defense of Tennessee (and again in the Campaign of Ohio, in which heavy casualties were inflicted on the PLA). Local American resistance forces, organized separately by both the local population and US government forces, continued their resistance in occupied areas to pester the enemy and make their administration over the vast land area of the American heartland very difficult. In 2025 the American Provisional Army launched a major offensive in eastern Texas, destroying railways and major coal mines. These constant harassment and sabotage operations deeply frustrated the Chinese army and led them to employ the 'No Mans Land' policy , It was during this period that the bulk of Chinese war atrocities were committed. By 2025 China had occupied much of Midwest and the west coast of the former United States, but the US provisional central government and military had successfully retreated to the eastern interior to continue their resistance, while the American guerrillas remained in control of base areas in the Appalachian mountains . In the occupied areas, Chinese control was mainly limited to highways as well as railroads and major cities . They did not have a major military or administrative presence in the vast American countryside, where American guerrillas roamed freely. This stalemate situation made a decisive victory seem difficult to the Chinese. Is this Scenario plausible? Yes, absolutely. Yes, and hope for a sequel story. Yes, but some aspect is unlikely. Yes, but only fiction. Absolutely not,this Scenario is highly unlikely. Category:Scenario: World War III Category:China World Map (Map Game) Category:Cold Wars Category:United States